Low level lead exposure has been implicated in the pathogenesis of increased blood pressure, particularly in black males. The current study attempts to elucidate the mechanism for lead-associated increases in blood pressure by examining whether reduction in soft tissue lead burden by EDTA chelation will reduce the pressor response to infused norepinephrine.